Poor Sport
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You and Jerome are at Arkham, in the rec room. You're both bored so you decide to play a game which ends in Jerome fucking you in the hallway.


You and Jerome are at Arkham, in the rec room. You're both bored so you decide to play a game which ends in Jerome fucking you in the hallway.

You and Jerome were at the back of the rec room in Arkham, it was a rather boring day, with the usual roaring of your fellow inmates and the endless clacking. You both decided to have a little fun and play a game under the table to rid of the boredom. No one seemed to be paying attention to you two so it was the perfect time. The rules were simple, whoever moaned first lost and the prize for the winner would just be a boost of one's ego because the other didn't crack.

"So you remember the rules, right?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, you nodded in response.

"Of course, I do. I bet you're going to lose," you teased with a chuckle.

"Oh don't sound so conceited, gorgeous, that'll definitely be your downfall," he chuckled as he scooted his chair closer to yours until his leg pressed against your own. He turned towards you, propping one elbow up with his hand over his cheek. His other hand slowly slid under the skirt of your dress to rest on your inner thigh, silently praising that long silt. His fingers started moving steadily upwards and you reached out, thrusting an invasive hand between his thighs. His shoulders slightly raised as his lips turned up into a sickly satisfied smirk.

Your breath hitched ever so slightly and you spread your legs a bit, much to the ginger's amusement.

"That's it," he purred in approval at the gesture. Finally, he reached your center and you nearly gasped as he touched you lightly over the fabric of your underwear. Once, twice, three times he did this, petting you delicately, with the least amount of pressure. You nearly asked him for more but you clenched your teeth, fighting against it to not give him what he wanted, because he always got his way.

You slid your hand down into his pants slowly and then started to ground the heel of your palm against the material of his pants, rubbing little circles down along the center seam, which made him hunch forward. Twitching from the stimulation, he nearly grunted and slowly started to curl up into your warm touch, trying not to gasp or make any sort of noise.

Quickly, he pushed your panties aside and started to slowly slide his fingers along your slick folds, making you exhale.

"You feel so fucking good, doll," he hummed against your ear as he continued to stroke you, circling your clit a couple of times with his fingers, and you could feel your thighs starting to tremble against his touch but still you didn't make a sound.

"I'm not going to make it easy for you, Jerome," you said with a giggle and you pressed your fingers against him harder, rubbing faster and moving closer to him. You grinned when he started to fidget a little. You could tell that he was fighting the urge to grab you and throw you onto the table to fuck you right then and there.

"We'll see about that," he chuckled darkly. He slid one finger inside you, the heel of his hand pressing hard against your nub. He stayed there, rocking his hand slowly, fucking you at a leisurely pace. He glided in and out of you easily, your wetness covering his hand. He thoroughly enjoyed the way you squirmed against him to get him to speed up, so he pressed harder, giving you more like you silently demanded. You swallowed a moan, you were not going to make this easy for him, no way in hell.

He slipped in another finger, fucking you a little faster now. You leaned back in the chair and started rocking your hips in time with his thrusts, biting your lip in an effort to not let a moan escape. His own pants grew more and more uncomfortable, his arousal mounting with yours. You wrapped your hand around him tightly, cupping his balls in your hand as you made your way up and down the base of his member. You couldn't help but smile every time he quivered and bit back grunts, you were getting to him.

"C'mon gorgeous, give it up already," he whispered hotly against your ear, his breath blowing over the dampness left behind from his moist lips. He slowly pulled his fingers out of you and dragged them through your folds. He returned his attention to your clit, pinching it lightly before pressing down hard on either side.

He slipped his fingers back and forth along your sex, dipping into your warmth, bumping his elbow on the table in his rush to please you.

"Easy, Jerome," you said under your breath, "they'll notice," you glanced at the guards across the room and he only laughed in response.

He found your bud again, swirling and flicking, his hand soaked with your juices. His member is fully hard and straining against his pants as you fondled every inch of it, squeezing every so often to get him to flinch under your touch.

Your hips pressed harder into his hand than ever before, mumbling curses under your breath. He pushed and pulled at your clit, his fingers quickening as he heard your breathing turn shallow and ragged.

The tension between you two grew as you watched him start to take deep, steady breaths to control the little noises that threatened to come out of his throat as you teased him. The room becomes heavy with desire as you looked at one another, the weight of it pressing into your chest, your sides and your inner thighs.

"You know what, fuck it," he growled, removing himself from the chair and your fingers to lean down in front of you, getting on his knees under the table. You giggled when you realized what he was about to do because you knew that he was getting desperate to win, which amused you.

His breath fell onto your stomach and his hands rested on your legs, dangerously close to the edge of the opening to your dress. You drew in a ragged breath when he began to kiss you through your panties, your hands looking for purchase in his locks of hair. You felt the flat of his tongue through the cotton and it made you squeeze your eyes shut, your hips rising to meet his mouth. He hooked his fingers onto the sides of your panties before yanking them down and you kicked them off when they settled at your ankles. He grasped your leg and hooked it over his shoulder, slowly kissing a trail up on your inner thigh.

He pressed a quick kiss to your clit, looking up at you with a lopsided smile, and you bit onto your lip to prevent any sounds slipping out. Then he gave your clit a long, hard lick, coming down on you in the same way he kissed you; wet and filled with enthusiasm.

Having his mouth directly on you is a wholly different experience. It felt like flames were licking their way through your insides, like your very core is quaking beneath his lips. You fisted your hands in his hair and gripped onto it tightly, his tongue brushing over your clit over and over again but still you stayed silent, much to his disapproval, and you felt the vibrations of his growls against your trembling skin.

He slipped two of his fingers inside of you, sucking on your clit at just the right angle, which made you nearly emit a soft loud but you held back. Your thighs started shaking under the table, every muscle in your body was wound so tightly, but you told yourself in your head repeatedly that you must stay in control. He pushed his fingers in deeper while his mouth enclosed around your clit, and you started rocking into his mouth while your hands held onto his head. Suddenly, he pulled away, giving your clit one last long stroke from his tongue and it instantly sent a shiver down your spine before he slipped out from underneath the table.

He grasped your arm tightly as soon as he stood up, his hand clutching onto the skin so harshly that you were sure it was going to leave marks, making you gasp from the sharp sting.

"Jerome, what are you doing?" you asked. He didn't answer your question as he walked across the room with his firm grip on your arm still, leading you down to an empty hallway. He seized you by your waist and turned you around before shoving your front against the cold wall, causing you to yelp in surprise.

"Aw, are you upset because I didn't give up like you thought I would?" you giggled, finding his reaction to be amusing to because you got him all riled up. "You're such a poor sport, boohoo-"

He cut you off with a hand over your mouth which resulted in your words being muffled against it. He began gathering up the fabric of your dress with a hand and pushing it aside, baring your flesh to him. Then he quickly yanked his pants and underwear down, letting his member spring free. He pressed himself up against your back, his hardness rubbing against the back of your leg.

"You know I love to hear you moan real pretty for me, but we can't have those shitty guards catching us, now can we?" he whispered into your ear, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

He started grinding himself against your backside and when your body started quivering, he pressed in against you further, immobilizing you beneath him.

"Oh, and what do we have here? Your pretty little pussy is soaking wet for me," he purred, his lips placing gentle kisses along the curve of your ear. You braced yourself against the wall, your arms stretched out to either side, eyes fluttering shut. He drew your hips firmer against the bare skin of his lower body. You bent slightly, your shoulder grazing the wall, and he followed suit.

He groaned hungrily into your ear as he pushed you so close to the wall that your breasts flattened against it. You mewled in frustration and he chuckled at your ear before he bumped his hips forward, letting you feel the swell of his member. You started rocking your hips against his to tell him what you wanted, becoming overly desperate and needing to feel him inside of you.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted me to spread you open and fuck you with my cock, right? You're such a little slut," his lips curled into a cruel smile as he laughed against your ear. You nodded eagerly as you shuddered, the hoarse sound of his voice spewing obscenities driving you wild. He brushed his thumb over your trembling clit and your hips jerked forward, seeking more friction. He clasped your hip harder and pulled you back against him, grinding his hard length into your ass.

"Look at you," he growled. "Writhing like a bitch in heat, that's exactly what you are. A horny little bitch wanted to be filled up all the fucking time."

"Please fuck me," you whined through his hand, though it came out as an indistinct plead.

"What was that? Sorry, but I didn't catch that one," he chuckled lowly, his voice hoarse. "Fuck, you're still dripping so much. Your wet pussy is begging for me, isn't it?"

You arched your back, skin tingling under his touch. A big grin played on his lips before he whispered again, "I don't think I can wait another moment to split you open," he panted as he stepped back from you, his hard member still pressed against your ass. "Up on your tiptoes, now, you little slut. I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs, just how you like it."

You obeyed without hesitation and he used his thumbs to spread your ass apart, then he returned his hand on your hip, keeping the other pressed firmly against your mouth. You felt the head of his member slide against your wet slit, and you angled yourself back a bit, giving him the perfect access to enter. He teased for a moment, moving his hips slightly, skimming across your heated flesh. You moaned into his palm and tried to force yourself down onto him, your whole world shrunk down to the blazing heat between your shaking thighs.

"What an eager little cunt you have," he whispered around a grunt. "It's always so ready and willing to be stretched around my cock."

You kept rocking back against him, willing him to fill you with his length. It took only a couple of moments for him to tire of the tease so he thrust forward harshly, tearing a strained gasp from your throat. He spread your ass further, then seated himself in deeply before he stilled, letting you bounce yourself up and down.

"That's it," he groaned quietly, his hot breath against your ear. "Show me how much you want my cock. I'm not going to move one inch until you're on the verge of coming, and only then will I ravage that hungry cunt of yours. I'm going to fuck you until your body can't take it anymore."

His words rang in your ears and you felt your walls contract, your mind going blank with the overwhelming sensation. You imagined him surging forward, pressing even deeper, hitting all the spots that made you come undone. You whimpered as you moved up and down, unable to get the right amount of leverage to ride him as hard as you wanted.

"Aw what's the matter?" he scoffed, "Is my little slut not getting exactly what she wants?"

You tried to beg him to start moving but it only came out as muffled whines against his sweaty hand.

"Oh, you want me to move, don't you?" he chuckled, giving you one sharp thrust into you before stilling again. Shivers ran through your body when he speared into you, making you gasp softly and clamp your eyes shut. "You want me to fuck you hard, huh? Make you feel every inch of my cock. Nod your head yes like a good girl if that's what you want."

You quickly nodded your head and he emitted a small sigh through his mouth, "That's a good girl. Now spread your legs wider, you little slut," he growled. "This body is mine, all mine. Your pretty little cunt, your mouth, your asshole, your everything is mine."

You spread your legs apart wider, gasping as he began to nudge into you, still teasing you. "Fuck, you're squeezing me so tight. You don't ever want to let me go, do you?" he laughed darkly. He slammed his member fully into your quivering body and you let out a low moan as he hit that special spot so deep inside. Drawing back swiftly, he surged forward again, setting a punishing pace as his hips slapped against your ass. You clawed at the wall in front of you with both hands as your whole body trembled.

He panted as he drove deeper and deeper into your heat, "You're more drenched than ever, doll, you must love being treated like a little slut."

You nodded your head frantically, your moans caged in your throat. "Do you like being fucked like this? Where someone can walk back and catch us at any moment?" his words suddenly turned darker, as his thrusts got rougher, accentuating certain points of his words. He buried his face in your neck, his hot breath piercing your skin and leaving goosebumps in its path.

The thought of getting caught at this point was somehow exhilarating for you and you almost wondered if it would turn you on more to have someone watch the two of you, standing with their mouth agape as you two ignored their presence, their eyes fixated on the two of you.

"Can you hear how wet you are? The sound of me pounding your cunt into submission?" he purred but then his voice suddenly turned raspy, "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to figure out that this was your plan all along? Don't you fucking lie to me. You're such a cock slut, you just want me to fuck you any chance we get, huh?"

You tossed your head back and whimpered into his hand repeatedly, the burning feeling between your legs and the slick motion of his member had your walls clenching onto him for dear life, making him grunt upon being squeezed so tightly. "That's a good slut, keep that up," he praised.

He gripped a fistful of your hair and tugged your head back. "Come for me, you little bitch," he growled harshly into your ear as his pace increased. "You're so close, I can feel your cunt getting tighter. Just come already, before those shitheads look for us," he snarled.

You arched your back and bore down on his member, feeling yourself approaching the edge. You gasped raggedly, then drew in a deep breath as he pounded into you once, twice, then a third time before uttering a low grunt. You felt him pulsing deep in your core, as wave after wave of his hot come coated your walls. That was your undoing, and your release ripped through your body. You shrieked out your lust into his hand, your whole body twitching after your climax.

"Good girl," he whispered, stroking your hair softly. "You were so obedient, and that's why I adore my little slut so much." he pulled his hand away from your mouth and you turned to look at him, locks of hair covering your eyes but he brushed them away to press his lips against yours quickly before pulling his clothes back up in a hurry.

You panted softly, your legs trembling. "Let's hurry back now, J."

He wrapped his arm around your shoulder as you two made your way back to the rec room when you finally had the strength to walk. "Next time, I'm going to make the rules," you said with a giggle.


End file.
